


LOST IN TRANSLATION

by vanhunks



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanhunks/pseuds/vanhunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay has a conversation with Spidey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOST IN TRANSLATION

"Spidey! Where have you been?"

"SCREECH-SHRIEK-WHINNY-GRUNT-SCREAM!!^%$#"

"You were there?"

"SCREAM-SCREECH*&&^^"

Spidey makes a facepalm.

"I guess that means, "ARE YOU DUMB OR SOMETHING?"

Spidey hops up and down.

"I could use some advice."

"SCREECH-WHINNY-GRUNT-BARK-THWACK!!"

"Hey! Don't smack me!"

"PITCH-WHINNY-SREEECH^%%$"

"Okay, so the most beautiful woman on the planet - "

"THWACK!!!"

"The ONLY woman - "

"PITCH-WHINNY-THWACK@$$!!"

"How can I make her like me?"

Spidey burrows between her legs."

"SCREAMS-SCREAMS-SCREAMS-LONG-KEEN!!^%%$"

"I must have sex with her?"

"SCREECH-SHRIEK-SQUAWK-WHINNY-GRUNT-SCREAM!%^&&

"Just like that?"

Suddenly startled, Spidey skrieked before dashing off.

"Hey!!"

"Chakotay…"

He swung round.

Kathryn stood there.

Gloriously stark naked.

*  
end

**Author's Note:**

> It is understood that the monkey in "Resolutions" was a spider monkey.


End file.
